


Stay With Me

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is sitting by Raven's bed, sharing yet another plot to overthrow Kane. It's one of his dumber plans, and he knows it, but he still relates it step by step for the sheer amusement of having Raven tear it apart the way she likes. Nothing puts Raven in a better mood than ripping Kane a new one, even if he isn't around to hear her. </p><p>(Contains 2x02 spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but I needed it out of my system. I blame Nadège for putting this song in my head.

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

Sam Smith, _Stay With Me_

It starts with a kiss.

Bellamy is sitting by Raven's bed, sharing yet another plot to overthrow Kane. It's one of his dumber plans, and he knows it, but he still relates it step by step for the sheer amusement of having Raven tear it apart the way she likes. Nothing puts Raven in a better mood than ripping Kane a new one, even if he isn't around to hear her. 

She can almost sit up on her own now, and Bellamy is so happy to see her – see her alive and well, and more or less whole – that he doesn't think about what he's doing. He's been holding Raven's hand for a few minutes already, and as she makes a particularly poignant comment, he picks it up, and places a casual kiss on the inside of her palm.

Raven freezes, and for a second, and Bellamy panics, convinced he's just destroyed the delicate balance of _something_ he doesn't even know how to name. But then there is another shift, and Raven's shoulders visibly relax until she lets her fingertips brush against his cheek.

“Is this okay?” he asks, forcing himself to speak calmly, and he can't quite help a sigh of relief that escapes him when Raven nods with a small smile.

They can't do much, Raven still isn't well enough for them to do much, but it doesn't stop Bellamy from kissing every one of her fingers, then pressing his lips to her pulse point.

***

Raven is back in his tent as soon as she's back on her feet.

Well, kind of back on her feet. She can take no more than a few steps at time, and even that is excruciating. With one leg paralyzed below the knee, Raven is learning to walk again; muscles are knitting themselves together slowly, and it hurts, hurts to move and hurts to breathe. Bellamy suspects that the fact she's able to get as far as his tent is one part miracle two parts stubbornness.

She lets out a sharp hiss as she sits on the bed next to him, and Bellamy waits for her to arrange herself comfortably before he gives her as much as a hello. She is hurting, but above that, she is pissed off and possibly looking for someone to yell at.

“They won't let me work,” she spits out. “Those...”

She chokes on an insult as if she didn't know which to choose – as if this was too big for words. Her idle hands are clutching the blanket, and Bellamy can't stop staring at them and their perverse stillness.

It might or might not be a conscious effort to not see how she's trying to blink back tears.

This is when she kisses him – at least that's how he reads her sudden closeness and the bold move of her head. That's what the Raven he met would do, fuck so you don't cry, but now she pauses an inch from his face and freezes, in pain or in anger, he can't tell, really. What's even more surprising is how much Bellamy wants her to kiss him; how much he wants to kiss her, to slip a hand between her legs and feel her shudder against him.

“Hey,” he tries with a weak smile. “Want me to go yell at someone for this? I mean, they'll ignore me, but I haven't been a pain in the ass this week yet, so it's about time.”

When Raven cracks up a bit at this, Bellamy feels such a surge of relief he automatically closes the distance between them, and then they're making out in earnest. Raven wraps her arms around his neck as she tries to pull him as close as she can, and there is a bit of fiddling, because her bruised back doesn't even allow her to twist enough to fully face him. Eventually Bellamy simply leaves her sitting on the edge of his low bed, and kneels on the floor between her open legs. This leaves her a bit taller, lets her brace herself against his shoulders as she kisses him hungrily, her clever fingers clutching his hair to bring him closer to her.

Only when they finally come up for air does Bellamy realize they've been making out so long his own back is starting to feel a bit stiff.

They both know this won't go any further, and soon Raven gets up shakily, then steadies herself against a makeshift crutch.

“Good luck bullying your way into that workshop,” says Bellamy, his hand still lingering on her waist.

Raven raises her head high.

“Screw them,” she answers. “If they don't let me in, I'll build my own workshop.”

***

In the end, this is exactly what she does.

(“This isn't a therapy center,” barked Kane when Abby tried to explain that Raven wants, _needs_ to do this. “Those people need to work quickly, they can't babysit a convalescent.”

They never would've won if it wasn't for Clarke, for Clarke and Monty, who flat out said he would work with Raven or not at all. Plenty of guards survived the fall of the Ark, but engineers, even a teenage one, were in high demand, so all they had to do was let Clarke put a good spin on Monty's blackmail. Under hostile looks of all the kids Bellamy and Finn had broken out of Mount Weather Kane had no choice but to reconsider.)

It takes a few days to put it all together – to make Raven a stable chair and a low table that they pull into the mechanics' tent. It takes four tries to finally build a chair Abby approves of, and when that guy from Tesla gives Monty a dirty look for rearranging the tools again, Bellamy gets a sudden urge to kick his teeth in, but generally, everything goes smoothly.

After her first day of work, Raven drags herself to Bellamy's tent instead of her own, and collapses, exhausted, on a pile of blankets. She's paler than he'd like, but nothing he could say would make her stop pushing herself so hard, so he simply puts a bottle of water in her hands, and helps her take off her shoes.

Her injured leg looks just like the other, skin shockingly smooth when, in Bellamy's head, it should somehow reflect the maimed nerves beneath. The ankle rests easily on his thigh, and Bellamy has to resist the urge to touch it curiously and make sure Raven really doesn't feel a thing.

When she says: “Let's vote him out,” it startles him so much he winces and causes her to hiss in pain.

“Kane,” demands Raven intently, as if unaware of her legs so close to Bellamy's groin. “Let's vote him out, vote Abby in as Chancellor.”

Well, nothing like overthrowing the government to resolve sexual tension.

***

They sleep together somewhere between this and that, on a Tuesday they don't really remember that well afterwards. Bellamy can't stop self-consciously palming the black eye he earned by being a pain in the ass for a minute too long, and Raven's head is somewhere else, probably worried about a stubborn radio or a capricious heater. There are no waves of pleasures or exploding stars; instead, a single leg is wrapped around Bellamy's waist as he steadies himself on his knees, and learns to move around pain. The bruises on Raven's back are mostly gone by now, but he avoids touching them anyway, tense, and focused on the slightest wince. 

It's hardly the best sex Bellamy's ever had, but it's so exhilarating to hear Raven moan in something that isn't pain that he doesn't even care. He loses himself in shallow thrusts; pulls her as close as he dares without worrying about her sliding off the edge of the bed, and enjoys her nails digging into his skin without really understanding their meaning.

It takes three or four fights before he stops treating her like she might break.


End file.
